Where No Ed Has Gone Before
Where No Ed Has Gone Before is an Ed, Edd n Eddy comic strip. In this comic, Ed, Edd and Eddy think they have found an alien spaceship crashed in the woods. It was published by DC Comics in Cartoon Cartoons Issue #11. Plot At the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin is chasing Jimmy on his bike while Rolf is confused at Jonny's actions. Jonny is holding a stick with a string attaches to two taped hubcaps, making it look like a flying saucer. The "flying saucer" is carried to the window of Ed's room, where Ed is eating Buttered Toastie-O's Cereal while watching TV. Suddenly, Ed sees the "flying saucer" through his window, and he mistakes it as a real flying saucer. Ed goes to the Lane, telling Edd and Eddy that he has seen a flying saucer. Edd is demonstrating his latest sanitary technology: a portable wash basin, which can be used to clean a person's hands at any point during his or her daily activities. Eddy, however, is not impressed by it. Ed climbs up onto Eddy, trying to spot the shiny flying saucer. Eddy throws Ed off of him as Ed is messing up his hair. Ed then lands onto Edd's invention, demolishing it. Edd is saddened by its destruction while Eddy cares less. Ed quickly leads his friends to the Woods, thinking that the aliens have crash-landed there. Eddy suggests that they should pelt Ed with eggs. But Edd suggests that they should simply accompany Ed on his fanciful adventure as he could use some cheering up after the destruction of his invention. As Edd and Eddy follow Ed, Edd tells Ed that the existence of alien life forms is far from proven and remains the subject of much debate. All of the sudden, Ed finds something and shows it to Edd and Eddy. Edd examines it and is shocked that wax crayon has been used in interstellar ideographs. Ed leads his friends to a trail and finds an alien spaceship! Edd is shocked to find that alien space program has taken some budget cuts as the spaceship is not as fancy as he thinks. Eddy drools as he sees this opportunity to get rich and famous. Edd brings out a box of safety suits for his friends as the safety suits will keep any radioactive emissions from mutating their DNA upon entering the vessel. Edd wears the suit carefully while Ed wears it incorrectly. Eddy refuses to wear it as he does not want the news crew to see him in the suit. Edd prepares his homemade Geiger counter that will warn them of intense radiation levels. The Eds begin exploring the vessel after Ed opens it. Edd is excited to make it into an actual documentation of otherworldly intelligence, which can be a hallmark in the scientific development of the earth. Eddy, on the other hand, is more interested in the money, while Ed calls out for any baby aliens for hugs and squeezes. Inside the vessel, Edd finds a hair iron. Ed finds something that he thinks must be the "embryonical satchel where the alien babies are hatched". Though, Edd states that it looks oddly like panty hose. Eddy finds some small white items that look like marshmallows. Edd says that they are toe spreaders, items used for aiding in the painting of toenails. Eddy is grossed out by this and throws them away, wondering how Edd knows about that. Finally, the Eds find the silhouettes of three aliens. Ed greets them, Edd feels uneasy about this encounter, while Eddy demands the aliens to show him the money. It turns out that the "aliens" are actually the Kanker Sisters! They have built the spaceship and dressed up as aliens to get their "boyfriends" to come around. They even get Jonny to carry the "flying saucer" to attract the Eds as they give him a granola bar for doing a favor for them. Eddy is shocked to realize that Jonny has sold them out while Edd wonders how he has been blinded by their scouring telltales. As the Kanker Sisters apply lipsticks, the Eds try to escape, but alas, a close encounter is imminent. The story ends with the Eds screaming as they get kissed by the Kanker Sisters. Trivia *The title is a reference to the phrase "where no man has gone before", popularized by the television series Star Trek. Likewise, the font used for the title is the same as the one used for Star Trek. *It is unknown whether the book Hub Cap Digest is involved in the making of the "flying saucer" trap for the Eds. *Ed is seen eating Buttered Toastie-O's Cereal, a cereal that must be tasted like butter toast, one of Ed's favorite food. *It is revealed that the Kanker Sisters has offered Jonny a granola bar for carrying the "flying saucer" as Jonny will do any task for anyone if he's given a handful of granola, as mentioned by Eddy in "3 Squares and an Ed". *Despite Lee claiming that she has swiped some green lipstick to kiss Eddy, her lipstick is red. Gallery Where No Ed Has Gone Before 1.jpg|A flying saucer! Where No Ed Has Gone Before 2.jpg|A portable wash basin... destroyed. Where No Ed Has Gone Before 3.jpg|An alien spaceship?! Where No Ed Has Gone Before 4.jpg|Don on the safety suits! Where No Ed Has Gone Before 5.jpg|Close encounters with extraterrestrials? Where No Ed Has Gone Before 6.jpg|It's a trap! Category:Media Category:Comics Category:Books Category:The Real World